happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch (XXM)
Glitch '''(or '''Susie) is a character of HTFF. Bio Glitch is shape-shifting bat. Glitch is game character that was originally meant for a dating sim before she became self-aware. She has the ability to hack and change anything she wants. She also has the ability to change her own game to her will. She can posses electronics and travel places via electricity. She can control electricity, wires, and electronics as a whole. Glitch is from the digital world and spends most of her time there. She travels the digital world, aimlessly, and tries to find something to do. She rarely stays in her game as she it boring there so she stays there when necessary. She can come out to the real world and can do this when ever she wants. She can also change things in game, but doesn't know what she's doing in the process. She can mess up the game she's changing and cause it to glitch. Once a glitch happens or the game glitches up, she will try her best to fix it or get out of the game, often failing. She usually changes her game instead of others. Glitch is energetic, sensitive, and playful but also obsessive, insensitive to others, and stubborn. She hates it when she sees her lover with other people and tries to kill whoever her lovers with and get them back. She likes being with her lover and wants to spend as much time with them as possible. When she tries to get her lover back (or get their attention), she uses her powers (controlling wires, electricity, and electronics). She uses her shape-shifting ability to change into a different character, usually a girl, to know more about her lover or get closer to them. Despite her happy and energetic personality, she's actually really depressed. She's very lonely inside the digital world and even her own game. She get more sad then mad when she sees her lover with someones else and cries if she fails to get them back, sometimes even trying to move on but fails if she loves the previous person too much. Her game is her home and where she's from. She tries her best to keep it safe as if it gets destroyed, she dies for good. It's pretty easy to fix but hard as well. Her deaths usually involve her limbs, water, getting sliced, or something with the digital world. Episodes Starring *Son of a Glitch *Domain Game System Featuring *Dead Over Heels *TownSore Appearances *Give Me a Leg Deaths # Son of a Glitch - Ran over by a car. # Dead Over Heels - Drowned. Injures * Son of a Glitch - Tripped many times. * Dead Over Heels - Water splashed into her. Kill Count *Cinzia - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Retro - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Ristic - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Blu - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Hound - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Jerky - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Flaps - 1 ("Domain Game System") Trivia * Inside Glitch's game, she's named Suzy. ** It has now changed to "Aimi". *** As of 6/29/18, It has now changed back but with a different spelling. * As for 11/4/17, she has been redesigned, and as of 11/10/17 she has been given a new personality. * She loves video games. * As of 12/27/17, her personality is similar to Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club ''and .GIFfany from ''Gravity Falls. *Her favorite music is glitched music. *She can play the piano. *She hates being called "Susie" by anyone but the ones she trusts. Gallery Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Bats Category:Gray Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Annoying characters Category:Season 101 Introductions Category:Featured Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with relatives